When drawing using large pieces of chalk commonly known as sidewalk chalk, or sidewalk chalk sticks, it is common to run out of chalk. Sidewalk chalk is typically marketed for outdoor use for writing and drawing on hard surfaces, typically sidewalks, paved drive-ways or other paved surfaces. However, the large surfaces being drawn upon require a large amount of chalk to complete a drawing. In addition, the surface being drawn upon is rough and hard, which quickly exhausts a supply of chalk. In some cases, a stick of chalk can last a matter of seconds before the user must find a new chalk stick. In addition, generally each stick must be discarded prior to exhaustion to avoid unnecessary scrapes and scratches which may result from contact with the underlying rough surface. Additionally, during use the user may need to assume a bent, squatting, or seated position to mark on ground-level surfaces with this chalk. For purposes of the present application, references to ground level surfaces are meant to cover any horizontal surface upon which a user may draw, and may include ground, floor or elevated surfaces.
Sidewalk chalk is commonly available in cylindrical shape, usually slightly tapered, and in a variety of colors. It is also available in a wide variety of shapes. Characteristically, sidewalk chalk differs in size from that of other conventional chalk such as is used for writing on classroom blackboards. Typical sidewalk chalk sticks are approximately one inch in diameter at one end, tapered to ⅞ inch at the other end and are approximately 4 inches in length. The smaller conventional chalk is inherently more prone to accidental breakage. Some of the prior art cited below is inspired by the need to prevent breakage in the smaller chalk.
Various types of chalk holding devices have been disclosed in the prior art. Some are designed for use in a conventional manner by grasping the device in one hand held close to the writing surface. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,205,907; 5,048,989; 4,468,146; 2,181,202; 5,779,381; 3,603,693; 332,157; and 354,311. U.S. Pat. No. 389,517 discloses a hand held apparatus that holds three pieces of chalk parallel to one another for drawing lines in triplicate. Other specialized chalk holding devices are disclosed for use in marking livestock as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 332,157.
While these devices may fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose the present invention, a telescoping chalk holder, which allows for continued use during operation without the need to manually add each chalk stick. The present device includes a generally cylindrical outer and inner tube of a length and diameter capable of holding at least two large sticks of chalk, commonly referred to as sidewalk chalk. Furthermore, the new device permits for the continued drawing during telescopic use from an elevated position while manipulating the chalk on the ground.
Among the prior art, four devices are known that permit marking with chalk on or near a ground level surface from a generally upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,072 discloses an attachment for securing chalk to in-line roller skates, an obviously restricted use. A tire marking device comprising a handle and collet extending at an angle away from the longitudinal axis of the handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,116. A device with an elongated shaft and a lower curved portion for marking automobile tires is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,592. The tire marking devices are designed for marking surfaces roughly parallel to the upright human user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,410 discloses a handle gripped tube with a top oriented storage area and a bottom shaped tip for receiving and holding a single chalk stick.
These devices do not lend themselves to continued drawing in an elevated position for marking on a lower ground surface. These devices also do not allow for adjustment. Various chalk drawers may draw at different speeds or with different downward force. Allowing for adjustment of the drawing implement to account for varying speeds and forces would also be beneficial.